Forgotten
by RouruKim
Summary: Summary : "Tut Tut Tut Tut" Hanya suara elektrokardiograf yang dapat Luhan dengar kala itu, suara yang Luhan anggap sebagai jawaban dari ceritanya. Ceritanya yang selalu dia lantunkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya 2 bulan ini seingat Luhan. Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan XiuHan / LuMin, Chanyeol, Yixing, dll.


Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan **XiuHan / LuMin**

Chanyeol, Yixing, dll.

Rate T, YAOI, Typo bertebaran, **One Shoot**

**Summary :**

"Tut Tut Tut Tut"

Hanya suara elektrokardiograf yang dapat Luhan dengar kala itu, suara yang Luhan anggap sebagai jawaban dari ceritanya. Ceritanya yang selalu dia lantunkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya 2 bulan ini seingat Luhan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hi readers,! aku bawa FF angsat lagi nih :-D

Ide cerita berasal dari temen FB ku, aku hanya mengembangkan ide cerita yang dia kasih ke aku.

Disaranin banget denger lagu di bawah ini pas baca ff nya.

_**2am-Can't let you go even if i die**_

_**2am-I wonder if you hurt like me**_

_**2am-Like Crazy **_

_**2am-You wouldn't answer my calls**_

_**Taehyun Winner-Confession**_

Kalo ga punya bisa download dulu. Biarpun isi lagu sama isi cerita ff nya ga nyambung sama sekali, Yakin bakal berasa banget tuh di hati karena lagunya nyes banget. T_T dan siapkan tisue. T_T u,u

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ga suka, ga usah dibaca :-D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

H.A.P.P.Y_R.E.A.D.D.I.G

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Tuk tuk tuk,.! "

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang beradu dengan lantai keramik sedikit memecah kesunyian pagi itu. Seorang namja dengan surai cokelat pasirnya tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor dengan baju khas dokter yang dipakainya. Namja itu sedikit heran, jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 8, matahari sudah mulai terik tapi suasana koridor yang dilewatinya terlihat begitu sunyi hingga suara langkah kakinya bisa terdengar sangat jelas.

"Tuk tuk tuk,.! "

Wajahnya mengembangkan senyum cerah, matanya yang seperti rusa berbinar-binar, tangannya menggenggam seikat bunga lili berwarna putih. Kemudian namja tesebut menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan ICCU.

"Cklek,.!" Namja itu membuka pintu ICCU tersebut kemudian tersenyum sambil menghirup bau bunga lili putih yang dibawanya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ucap namja itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Kakinya terhenti saat melihat sebuah memo berwarna kuning yang tertempel di atas nakas.

_**Dr. Lu, bisakah aku menitipkan Minseok padamu,.?**_

_**Aku harus pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali.**_

_**Sekali lagi aku merepotkanmu.**_

Luhan tersenyum lalu menyimpan kembali memo tersebut ke atas nakas. "Tentu saja, Bibi Kim bisa mempercayakan Minseok padaku." Ucap Luhan.

Luhan bisa melihat seorang namja dengan pipi bulat tengah terbaring di atas bangsal dihadapannya. Mulut namja tersebut sedikit terbuka karena sebuah Ventilator yang tersambung di kerongkongannya sebagai alat bantunya bernafas, suara elektrokardiograf yang menunjukkan stabilnya detak jantung namja tersebut senantiasa menemani kesunyian hari-hari namja tersebut selama 2 bulan namja tersebut koma karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya.

"Selamat pagi Minseok, Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini,.? Lihat aku membawa sesuatu untukmu pagi ini." Luhan menunjukkan bunga lili yang tadi dibawanya lalu meletakkannya di samping Minseok.

"Bukankah bunga ini cantik,.?"

"Tadi saat dalam perjalanan kesini mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah toko roti, kebetulan di sebelah toko roti tersebut ada sebuah toko bunga. Temanku pergi ke toko roti tersebut sedangkan aku, entah kenapa aku lebih tertarik untuk masuk ke toko bunga tersebut. Saat memasukinya, aku merasa tak asing dengan suasana toko tersebut, aku merasa kalau aku sudah sering pergi kesana, bahkan pemilik toko bunga tersebut sepertinya mengenalku."

"Tut Tut Tut Tut"

"Saat aku tertarik dengan bunga lili yang kulihat, pemilik toko tersebut mengatakan kalau aku selalu memilih bunga yang sama sepeti biasanya. Bukankah ini aneh, ini petamakalinya aku memasuki toko tersebut, tapi sepertinya pemilik toko bunga itu sudah mengenalku."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memilih bunga lili ini, aku hanya merasa bunga lili ini mirip denganmu, putih dan sederhana."

"Tut Tut Tut Tut"

Hanya suara elektrokardiograf yang dapat Luhan dengar kala itu, suara yang Luhan anggap sebagai jawaban dari ceritanya. Ceritanya yang selalu dia lantunkan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya 2 bulan ini seingat Luhan.

"Cepatlah bangun Minseok ah, aku ingin sekali mendengar suaramu, aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Dan lagi, apakah kau tidak merindukan ibumu,.?"

"Tut Tut Tut Tut"

"Minseok aah kau tahu, semenjak kecelakaan yang kualami dua bulan lalu aku dinyatakan mengalami gejala amnesia ringan. Dan sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ada hal yang selalu menggangguku, ada seseorang yang terus muncul dalam ingatanku tapi orang itu tak bisa aku kenali wajahnya."

"Minseok aah, apa menurutmu aku bisa mengingat kembali semuanya,? Aku ingin sekali tahu siapa orang yang selalu hadir di dalam ingatanku itu, sepertinya dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Tapi setiap aku berusaha keras mengingat semuanya, kepalaku akan terasa sakit luar biasa."

"Argh,.!" Luhan mengerang, kepalanya terasa sakit. Kilatan masalalunya tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

"_**Bunga yang indah,"**_

"_**Kau suka baby,.?"**_

"_**Aku suka Lu~"**_

"_**Maukah kau jadi kekasihku,.?"**_ Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya sedang berlutut dihadapan seseorang. Dengan menggenggam seikat bunga lili seperti yang dibawanya hari ini.

"Arrrgh,.!" Luhan terus mengerang kesakitan. Ingatan itu selalu muncul seperti kaset rusak dikepalanya, bahkan tak jarang Luhan hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara saja dari ingatannya itu. Dan anehnya ingatan itu selalu muncul disaat Luhan sedang bersama Minseok.

"Tut Tut Tut Tut"

"Siapa sebenarnya kau, kenapa kau sering muncul di dalam ingatanku,? Siapa kau sebenarnya,.?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Coffee,.!" Suara berat yang sangat khas itu memecahkan lamunan Luhan saat itu. Luhan mengambil kaleng coffee yang ditawarkan namja yang memakai pakaian sama dengannya. Kemudian namja tersebut duduk disamping Luhan.

Semilir angin yang berhembus pelan membuat rambut keduanya sedikit bergoyang kesana kemari mengikuti arah angin yang melewati mereka.

"Sedang Memikirkan apa hyung,.? Biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang memikikan pasien di kamar 365 kan,.? Siapa namanya Kim- Kim Minseok kalau tidak salah."

"..."

"Sebenarnya siapa dia Hyung, kenapa sepertinya kau sangat peduli padanya,.? apa kau mengenalnya,.?"

"Entahlah, ini semua terjadi saat aku sedang dirawat disini dua bulan yang lalu. Saat itu-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru sadar dari kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan ulang bersama dr. Zhang sahabat sekaligus pimpinan Rumah Sakit tempat Luhan bekerja, Luhan dinyatakan mengalami Amnesia ringan dimana dia kehilangan sebagian ingatan masalalunya. Luhan masih bisa mengingat kejadian saat dia masih sekolah kedokteran bersama Chanyeol dan Yixing, Luhan masih bisa mengingat orangtuanya yang tinggal di China, tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang terjadi dua tahun belakangan, kejadian setelah dirinya resmi diterima bekerja di Rumah Sakit tempatnya dirawat saat ini. Luhan juga tidak ingat dimana ia tinggal selama dua tahun ini, hingga membuatnya harus tinggal sementara di rumah Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang menemani Luhan di Rumah Sakit kecuali para dokter dan perawat yang tentunya teman-teman Luhan yang sesekali bekunjung ke kamar rawatnya. Ini karena orang tua Luhan tidak bisa datang dan menemani Luhan, selain karena mereka tinggal di China, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dimana alamat orang tua Luhan kecuali Luhan sendiri hingga tak ada yang memberitahukan keadaan Luhan pada keluarganya kalau Luhan mengalami kecelakaan dua hari sebelumnya.

Luhan yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan tentang amnesia yang dideritanya dari dr. Zhang hendak kembali ke kamar rawatnya, namun Luhan berhenti mendorong kursi rodanya saat melihat seorang ibu tengah menangisi seseorang yang terbaring di atas bangsal tengah dibawa menuju ruang ICCU Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Minseok aah,, kenapa harus seperti ini sayang. Hiks. Ireona chagiya ireona,.!" Isak ibu tesebut.

Entah kenapa Luhan mengikuti arah para perawat yang mendorong bangsal Minseok. Hati Luhan merasa iba saat mendengar tangisan ibu tersebut, terlebih saat melihat Minseok yang terbujur kaku dengan beberapa luka yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar walaupun perban sudah menutupi luka tersebut, Ventilator yang terpasang di mulutnya serta beberapa peralatan medis lain yang tertempel di tubuh namja chubby tersebut.

"Siapa kau, kenapa aku merasa aku harus melindungimu." Lirih Luhan.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan selalu mengunjungi kamar Minseok hanya untuk sekedar menghibur ibu Minseok atau mengajak Minseok yang sedang koma mengobrol. Sesekali Luhan mengatakan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu pada Minseok, membacakan buku dongeng yang entah Minseok bisa mendengarnya atau tidak, atau Luhan akan menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya hari itu.

Karena seringnya Luhan mengunjungi Minseok di ruang rawatnya, Luhan jadi dekat dengan Ibu Minseok. Kadang Ibu Minseok akan menitipkan Minseok pada Luhan saat Ibu Minseok harus pergi bekerja atau pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan perusahaannya. Terkadang Ibu Minseok suka membawakan makan siang untuk Luhan saat Luhan selesai dengan jam prakteknya di Rumah sakit tempat Minseok dirawat. Mereka akan menyantap makan siang itu bersama-sama sambil menceritakan keadaan Minseok.

Tak ada hal lain yang Luhan ketahui selain Minseok itu seorang anak tunggal dan Minseok yang ternyata seorang Gay. Bahkan Ibu Minseok pun tidak tahu banyak tentang kehidupan Minseok, itu karena kejadian yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Saat itu bibi tidak setuju dengan keputusannya untuk menjadi penyuka sesama jenis, bibi menamparnya lalu dia pergi dari rumah dan tinggal dengan kekasihnya. Karena rasa marah bibi yang terlalu besar pada Minseok, membuat bibi tidak pernah ingin tahu seperti apa wajah kekasih Minseok dan seperti apa kehidupan Minseok tanpa bibi disampingnya."

"Bibi menyesal sudah menelantarkannya dua tahun ini hanya karena keputusan yang dia ambil. Seharusnya, sebagai ibu yang baik bibi tidak bersikap seperti itu, seharusnya bibi bisa menghargai keputusan apapun yang diambilnya."

"Awalnya Bibi hanya merasa malu, bibi ini pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea. Apa yang akan orang katakan jika mereka semua tahu putera semata wayang bibi memilih untuk menyimpang. Bibi takut mereka akan menghina Minseok, segala hal tentang ketakutan menghantui bibi hingga bibi membiarkan Minseok pergi dari rumah sampai dua tahun lamanya. Bibi menyesal." Ibu Minseok terus terisak di sela makan siang kala itu bersama Luhan.

"Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, bibi tidak akan membiarkan Minseok pergi dari rumah selangkahpun. Dan bibi tidak pernah tahu dimana kekasih Minseok, dia tidak pernah menjenguk Minseok sedikitpun."

"Bibi tenanglah, aku yakin Minseok akan memaklumi alasan bibi." Tenang Luhan.

Dan sejak Luhan mengenal Minseok ada hal yang mengganjal di fikiannya. Bayangan-bayangan tentang masalalunya, bayangan-bayangan kejadian dua tahun lalu yang terlupakan akibat amnesia yang dialaminya selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti kaset rusak yang selalu berputar-putar ditempat yang sama.

Tak pernah ada kilasan masa lalu yang muncul dengan jelas, semuanya terlihat samar. Wajah seorang namja yang tak pernah bisa dia lihat, suara-suara pernyataan cinta, suara-suara pertengkaran, suara-suara desahan seseorang yang sedang ditiduri oleh Luhan, bayangan sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dikenali Luhan. Tak pernah ada bayangan yang terlihat jelas di ingatan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan selalu kesakitan setiap ingatan-ingatan itu muncul dikepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa aku harus melindunginya, itu saja."

"Kau aneh hyung, bagaimana bisa kau ingin terus menjaga orang yang baru saja kau kenal.!"

"Oh ya, bagaimana hari ini,.? Apa kau sudah bisa mengingat lebih banyak lagi,.?"

"Hasilnya masih sama Yeoll ah, Hanya saja aku—"

"Argghh,.!" Luhan mengerang sambil memegang erat kepalanya.

"Hyung Gwaenchana,.?" Chanyeol khawatir.

"_**Saranghaeyo Lu~"**_

"_**Aku suka bunga lili"**_

"_**Aaahh Luhan~ Saranghae."**_ Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya sedang menindih seorang namja dan namja itu mendesah sambil menyebut nama Luhan. Namun seperti biasa, Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Jika Luhan berusaha keras untuk melihat wajah orang itu, maka kepala Luhan akan semakin sakit.

"_**Aku mau menikah denganmu jika kau sudah mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu,.?"**_

"Si-apa kau,.! Arrrgghhh,.!" Erang Luhan.

"_**Aku suka coffee,!"**_

"_**Lu aku merindukanmu.!"**_

"_**Haruskah kita naik itu,?"**_ Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya tengah menunjuk sebuah bianglala di taman hiburan.

"_**Kau berselingkuh dengan namja itu, iya kan,.!"**_ Bayangan sebuah pertengkaran muncul dalam ingatan Luhan dan membuat kepala Luhan semakin terasa sakit.

"_**Plakk..!"**_ Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya tengah menampar seseorang.

"_**TAP TAP TAP..!"**_ Luhan melihat dirinya tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah besama seseorang yang Luhan tutup matanya, rumah tersebut terlihat seperti rumah-rumah jaman dulu tapi dengan aksen lebih modern dan Luhan merasa tak asing dengan rumah tersebut.

"_**Jelegarrr..!"**_ kilatan suara Hujan dan petir muncul di kepala Luhan. "Arrrrggghhhh..!" erang Luhan.

"_**Luhan Awass di depan,.!"**_

"Aaarrrggghhh,.!" Kemudian gelap.

"Hyung gwaenchana,.?"

"Nghh, dimana ini,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ini di ruangan istirahatmu hyung, tadi kau pingsan di taman belakang saat aku sedang mengobrol denganmu."

"Benarkah,.?" Luhan bangkit lalu duduk, sesekali dia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berat. "Apa yang terjadi padaku,.?"

"Tadi kau terus mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalamu, sepertinya kau mengingat sesuatu karena kau terus berkata siapa kau, siapa kau sebelum akhirnya kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kesini."

"Apa yang kau ingat hyung,.?"

"Entahlah, seperti biasa ingatan-ingatan itu selalu muncul seperti kaset rusak. Hal yang muncul di ingatanku selalu sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku hanya melihat sedikit bayangan seorang namja yang terus berkata, aku mencintaimu, petengkaran kecil, juga sebuah rumah yang aku merasa tidak asing dengan rumah itu seolah aku pernah tinggal di rumah itu. Hal-hal semacam itu."

"Benarkah,? Itu kemajuan yang sangat baik hyung, sepertinya kau sudah mulai bisa mengingat lebih banyak. Tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan, pelan-pelan saja hyung. Oh ya, mengenai orang yang kau sebutkan tadi, apa mungkin dia kekasihmu hyung. Aku ingat sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan, kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau ingin sekali mengenalkan kekasihmu pada keluargamu."

"Benarkah,.?" Tanya Luhan. "Tapi dia namja, seingatku aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Apa kau tahu siapa kekasihku,.?"

"Maaf hyung walaupun kita dekat, tapi kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadimu padaku apalagi mengenai pacar." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Satu lagi, sepertinya kau sangat protektif pada pacarmu hingga kau tak pernah mau mengenalknnya pada kami. Kau bahkan tidak mengajaknya ke pernikahan Yixing tahun lalu."

"Tok tok tok.!" Suara pintu di ketuk.

"Masuklah,.!" Pinta Luhan, lalu muncullah sesosok yeoja dengan pakaian khas perawat di Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Maaf dr. Lu, aku hanya disuruh oleh dr. Zhang untuk memanggil dr. Park keruangannya." Ucap perawat ber nametag Im Yoona tersebut.

"Hyung, aku tinggal dulu."

"Ne, pergilah." Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan diikuti Yoona di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Minseok, malam ini aku akan menemanimu disini. Ibumu harus pergi ke luar kota jadi dia menitipkanmu lagi padaku. Sebenarnya ibumu tidak menyuruhku untuk menginap saat menjagamu, tapi aku ingin sekali menginap disini dan menemanimu. Lagipula aku bosan harus tinggal terus bersama Chanyeol." Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam Minseok.

Luhan duduk di samping bangsal Minseok sambil membaca buku tentang jantung. Walaupun Luhan sudah sering membaca buku tersebut, Luhan merasa harus terus membacanya agar dia tidak Lupa tentang bagimana dia haus merawat pasiennya yang mengalami gangguan jantung. Ya, Luhan adalah dokter spesialis jantung di Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti membaca, melepas kacamata bacanya dan menutup bukunya. Luhan meletakkan kepalanya disamping lengan Minseok yang tertusuk jarum infus.

"Minseok Aah, kudengar kalau orang jatuh cinta jantungnya selalu bedebar kencang. Tapi kurasa itu hanya sebuah pembodohan. Bukankah jantung itu akan selalu berdebar, orang akan mati jika jantungnya tidak berdebar. Iya kan,.?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok. Dan seketika Luhan merasakan jantungnya bersahutan, berdebar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya saat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Minseok.

Luhan dapat melihat bibir cherry Minseok yang sedikit pucat, Pipi tembamnya yang mulai tirus, serta mata kucing dengan bulu mata yang cantik dan lentik.

"Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug Dug..!"

"Nngg,, Minseok aah, sepertinya aku harus mencabut pekataanku barusan." Ucap Luhan. Luhan memajukan wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Minseok dan mengecup pipi Minseok sekilas. Luhan tersenyum lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Luhan terlihat sibuk hari ini, ada pasien yang harus ditangani Luhan saat itu. Terlihat dia berlarian kesana kemari dengan pakaian operasi. Luhan memasuki sebuah ruang gawat darurat, sesegera mungkin dia memakai peralatan miliknya. Tak lupa dia menggunakan sarung tangan putih setelah sebelumnya dia mencuci kedua tangannya sebelum melakukan operasi darurat pada pasiennya yang baru saja datang siang itu.

Luhan beserta beberapa teman dokternya yang lain kini sedang mengelilingi seorang pasien, ada Chanyeol , Yoona, Kyungsoo, dan Hanbyul.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang sesaat sebelum melakukan tindakan operasi darurat pada pasiennya kala itu. "Haaaaahhhh..!"

"Kau gugup hyung,.?"

"Sedikit.!"

"Tenanglah, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Setengah jam kemudian sarung tangan yang tadinya berwarna putih sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, sesekali Yoona mengelap keringat yang meluncur di wajah tampan Luhan ataupun Chanyeol . Kyungsoo dan Hanbyul membantu Luhan dan Chanyeol mengambil peralatan operasi yang diperlukan oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Luhan sedikit gugup saat melakukan operasi tersebut, karena ini petamakalinya lagi Luhan mengoperasi pasien setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Ini semua karena dr. Zhang yang melarang Luhan melakukan tindakan operasi kepada siapapun sebelum Luhan sehat. Dr. Zhang hanya memperbolehkan Luhan menangani pasien dengan gangguan jantung biasa. Dan hari ini karena dr. Zhang tidak ada di tempat, maka mau tidak mau Luhanlah yang harus membantu Chanyeol melakukan tindakan operasi darurat pada pasiennya saat itu.

Dua jam berlalu, operasi darurat yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Luhan berakhir sukses. Luhan menarik nafas panjang lalu pergi mencuci tangannya yang berlumuan darah pasien.

"Kau sukses Hyung.!" Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak Luhan. Luhan membalas dengan senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Sedikit gugup awalnya, karena ini operasi pertamaku sejak Yixing melarangku melakukan operasi pada siapapun."

"Itu artinya kau sudah benar-benar sehat. Jika Yixing hyung mendengar kau melakukan operasinya dengan sukses aku yakin kau akan di ijinkan kembali melakukan operasi."

"Semoga.!" Senyum Luhan kembali mengembang.

Karena Ibu Minseok belum kembali, maka malam ini Luhan menginap lagi di kamar rawat Minseok. Kali ini Luhan membawa sebuah buku cerita tentang Mermaid.

"Minseok aah, kudengar dari bibi Kim kalau sejak kecil kau suka dengan cerita Mermaid. Kufikir sangat lucu, kenapa kau harus menyukai dongeng tentang mermaid. Bukankah dongeng itu tak berakhir bahagia,? Kenapa kau tidak memilih dongeng tentang puteri tidur saja yang berakhir bahagia. Bukankah puteri tidur itu terbangun saat pangeran menciumnya,.?"

Luhan menumpu kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya yang dia simpan diatas bangsal Minseok. Luhan menatap wajah Minseok yang semakin hari semakin terlihat pucat dan tirus. Bahkan Luhan tak bisa lagi melihat pipi putih bulat yang selalu Luhan sukai.

Luhan mengusap pelan pipi Minseok yang tak lagi bulat.

"Minseok aah kapan kau akan sadar,? Aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Tidak enak rasanya bercerita tanpa ada respon darimu."

"Tut tut tut tut..!"

"Hufftth,, baiklah bagaimana jika kubacakan sekarang.!" Luhan pun mulai membacakan kisah Mermaid itu pada Minseok.

"Ck,.! Kenapa putri duyung ini ingin sekali berubah menjadi manusia,? Dia sangat bodoh, bagaimana jika manusia yang dia cintai itu tidak mencintainya setelah kau berubah jadi manusia?"

"Haahh,, ini sangat mengharukan. Dia berjuang mencari sesuatu di tempat berbahaya hanya untuk mencari cairan kehidupan. Aku tidak yakin cairan kehidupan itu benar-benar ada."

Luhan terus berkomentar tentang isi dari dongeng yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ah,, tiddak.. kenapa setelah dia berhasil menjadi seorang manusia perjuangannya harus berakhir dengan sia-sia. Hiks.!"

"Tok tok tok.!" Suara pintu diketuk.

"Cklek,.!" seoang yeoja memasuki ruangan tempat Luhan dan Minseok berada.

"Dr. Lu, dr. Zhang memanggil anda ke ruangannya." Ucap Hyoyeon pada Luhan.

"Owh, ne baiklah.! Katakan padanya aku akan segera kesana." Pinta Luhan.

Setelah kepergian Hyoyeon, Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya disamping Minseok.

"Misneok aah, aku pergi dulu menemui Yixing. Aku akan segera kembali jika urusanku sudah selesai." Luhan tersenyum setelah sebelumnya mengecup pelan kening Minseok, lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendiri di ruangannya dan pergi menemui Yixing.

"Cklek,.!" Luhan melihat seorang namja dengan dimple khas di kedua pipinya tengah memegang sesuatu di lengan kanannya. Sesuatu seperti sebuah hasil tes. Luhan berjalan mendekati namja tersebut dan ikut bergabung disampingnya.

"Ada apa Xing aah,?" tanya Luhan.

"Aah, kau sudah datang.!" Yixing tidak mengetahui kedatangan Luhan, sepertinya dia terlalu fokus dengan sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Kau terlalu serius sampai tidak mengetahui kedatanganku." Ucap Luhan.

"Hahaha,,!" Yixing tertawa. "Semua karena ini." Yixing mengangkat benda yang sejak tadi membuatnya tak mengetahui kedatangan Luhan.

"Memangnya apa itu, kelihatannya hasil sebuah tes.?"

"Ini hasil tes pasien yang kau operasi kemarin. Jujur saja aku hampir marah pada Chanyeol karena membiarkan kau melakukan operasi pada pasien, padahal aku sudah melarangmu melakukannya."

"Lalu,.?"

"Lalu setelah melihat hasilnya, aku rasa aku tak harus memarahi Chanyeol. Sebaliknya, aku harus berterimakasih padanya dan padamu karena hasil tes jantungnya sangat bagus."

"Benarkah,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, kau benar. Hasil tesnya menunjukkan kalau jantung pasien mulai stabil dan berdenyut sesuai aturan. Banyak kemajuan yang dialami pasien, bahkan keluarga pasien sangat ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya."

"Mereka berlebihan Xing aah, bukankah sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyelamatkan pasienku. Itu sudah ada dalam sumpahku sebelum aku menjalani semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Tuk tuk tuk.!"

Suara sepatu Luhan terdengar nyaring, langkahnya menuju tempat pavoritenya di Rumah Sakit yaitu kamar rawat Minseok. Luhan melihat pengawal Ibu Minseok yang terlelap di bangku yang ada di depan kamar rawat Minseok. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan dengan jadwal Ibu Minseok. Sebagai seorang pengawal, tentu saja mereka harus mengikuti kemanapun majikannya pergi.

"Cklek,.!" Luhan membuka pintu dan menghampiri Minseok.

"Selamat pagi Minseok aah.!" hari ini seperti biasa, Luhan menyapa Minseok sebelum Luhan disibukkan dengan jam prakteknya di Rumah Sakit. Tak lupa seikat bunga Lili diletakkannya di Vas bunga yang ada di atas nakas. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Luhan akan membawakan bunga Lili setiap dua hari sekali untuk Minseok. Dan Luhan akan mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan bunga yang baru.

Luhan bisa melihat bibi Kim masih terlelap di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan Minseok. Luhan pun membenarkan posisi selimut yang bibi Kim gunakan lalu beranjak keluar, kaki Luhan melangkah menuju kantin Rumah Sakit. Memesan beberapa makanan untuk dijadikan sarapan paginya bersama bibi Kim tentunya. Tak lupa Luhan juga memesan lebih untuk diberikan pada kedua pengawal Ibu Minseok.

Sesampainya di kamar Minseok, Luhan melihat kalau bibi Kim sudah bangun. Luhan pun mengajak bibi Kim untuk sarapan bersama di taman Rumah sakit. Dua kotak Kimbab, Dua mangkuk sup hangat, Dua kotak susu hangat serta dua gelas teh hangat Luhan letakkan di atas meja yang ada di taman. Meja yang biasa Luhan dan Ibu Minseok gunakan untuk menikmati sarapan pagi ataupun menikmati makan siang buatan Ibu Minseok.

"Dr. Lu~"

"Bibi, sudah kubilang panggil aku Luhan saja, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel dokterku. Aku lebih suka mendengar bibi memanggil namaku saja. Rasanya sangat hangat jika bibi memanggilku dengan sebutan Luhan saja, seperti aku mendengar ibuku sedang memanggilku."

"Baiklah, mianhae.!" Lirih Ibu Minseok.

"Luhannie,, bagaimana aku harus memulainya. Aku hanya ingin berterimaksih padamu.

Hening sejenak.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja bibi menyuruh beberapa pengawal bibi untuk menjaga Minseok di Rumah Sakit saat bibi bekerja atau saat bibi pergi ke luar kota. Tapi entah kenapa bibi merasa lebih nyaman menitipkan Minseok padamu, bibi merasa kau bisa melindunginya lebih dari bibi ataupun pengawal bibi melindunginya."

"Bibi, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan pada bibi kalau bibi tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Bibi tahu Luhan aah, tapi ini sudah berjalan hampir 2 bulan lebih dan bibi selalu merepotkanmu dengan sering menitipkan Minseok padamu."

"Bibi tenang saja, aku sungguh tidak merasa direpotkan. Aku merasa senang bisa membantu bibi menjaga Minseok disela pekerjaanku. Aku senang bisa membacakan Minseok dongeng, bercerita apa yang kualami pada Minseok tentang apapun walapun aku tahu Minseok tak bisa merespon pembicaraanku." Luhan menyeruput teh hangat miliknya lalu kembali menyuapkan kimbab ke mulutnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana apa kau sudah bisa mengingat semuanya,.?"

"Belum Bi, semuanya masih terasa samar." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh ya, bibi Lihat kau selalu membawakan bunga lili untuk Minseok setiap dua hari sekali. Bibi ingin tahu darimana kau tahu kalau Minseok suka bunga lili,.?"

"Ah, itu,.! Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Minseok suka bunga lili. Aku hanya tidak sengaja—" dan Luhan pun menceritakan tentang toko bunga yang pernah dimasukinya, menceritakannya sama persis seperti saat dia menceritakannya pada Minseok.

"Itu aneh, sepertinya pemilik toko itu mengenalmu dengan baik. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya tentang masalalumu, mungkin pemilik toko bunga tersebut bisa membantumu memulihkan ingatanmu."

"Aah bibi benar.!" Seru Luhan. "Kenapa aku tidak penah terpikir kearah sana. Baiklah siang nanti aku akan pergi kesana dan mencoba bertanya."

Siangnya Luhan mengunjungi toko bunga langganannya atas usul bibi Kim tentunya. Luhan pun bertemu dengan si pemilik toko bunga.

"Anyeonghaseyo,.!" Luhan membungkuk 90 derajat dihadapan pemilik toko.

"Ah tuan, Apa tuan ingin membeli lagi bunga lili seperti biasanya,.? Tapi aku melihat tadi pagi tuan sudah membeli seikat bunga lili putih pada pegawai saya.

"Itu- sebenarnya aku datang bukan untuk membeli bunga karena aku sudah membelinya tadi pagi pada pegawai anda."

"Lalu ada perlu apa tuan datang kemari kalau bukan untuk membeli bunga dari toko kami."

"Sebenarnya saya ingin berbicara dengan anda bedua saja." Ucap Luhan dengan mimik serius.

"Sepertinya telihat penting sekali, kalau begitu kita berbicara di dalam saja." Kemudian pemilik toko bunga tersebut membawa Luhan ke bagian dalam toko. Melewati beberapa ruangan, berbelok ke kiri kemudian lurus sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah ladang bunga milik orang yang tengah mengajak Luhan mengikutinya saat ini yaitu sang pemilik toko bunga.

Sesampainya di ladang, pemilik toko bunga yang tenyata benama Nyonya Kang Jinwoo mengajak Luhan duduk di sebuah bangku dekat kebun bunga Lili yang tehampar luas. Luhan benar-benar takjub melihat hamparan jenis-jenis bunga yang tertanam dan berkembang dengan indah disana.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai sekaang.?" Luhan mengawali percakapan.

"Tentu saja, tuan bisa memulainya sekarang." Kemudian Ny. Kang menyuruh salah seorang pegawainya mengambilkan teh untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tolong panggil saya Luhan, itu nama saya dan sepertinya saya juh lebih muda dari saya. Jadi begini,-" Luhan mulai menceritakan apa yang dialaminya. Mulai dai kecelakaan yang dialaminya 2 bulan lalu, dirinya yang dinyatakan mengalami gejala amnesia ringan dimana sebagian memori Luhan terhapus dan memori yang tehapus adalah memorinya dua tahun ke belakang. Tak Lupa Luhan juga menceritakan bagaimana ingatan-ingatan kaset rusaknya yang selalu muncul dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Jadi apa yang saya bantu tuan, eh maksudku Luhan Sshi.!?" Tanya Ny. Kang pada Luhan.

"Apakah nyonya ingat beberapa bulan lalu saat saya membeli bunga lili disini ny. Pernah mengatakan kalau saya selalu membeli bunga yang sama seperti biasanya. Itu berarti ada kemungkinan ny. Mengenal saya,."

"Sebenanya tidak terlalu juga, hanya saja selama dua tahun ini anda adalah pelanggan setia kami, anda selalu membeli seikat bunga lili putih pada kami hampir setiap dua hari sekali seperti sekarang." Jawab Ny. Kang.

"Benarkah,? Jadi selama dua tahun ini saya sering membeli bunga lili putih setiap dua hari sekali di toko anda,.? "

"Benar,.?"

"Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali." Luhan terlihat menyesal. "Oh ya, apa selama dua tahun aku sering membeli bunga disini Ny. Pernah melihatku datang bersama seseorang,.?"

"Datang bersama seseorang,.?" Tanya Ny. Kang. "Sebentar,." Ny. Kang terlihat sedang berfikir, keningnya mengerut mengingat-ingat apakah pernah melihat Luhan datang bersama seseorang ke toko bunga miliknya.

"Sepertinya pernah, kalau tidak salah 3 / 4 bulan yang lalu."

"Jongmallyeo,.?" Tanya Luhan penuh semangat. "Lalu apa nyonya mengenali orang yang datang bersamaku itu, seperti apa ciri-cirinya,.?"

"Kalau itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya karena saat itu aku melihatnya sudah memasuki mobilmu Luhan Sshi. Yang kuingat dia seorang namja dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi darimu juga tidak terlalu pendek darimu."

"Haahhh..!" Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan terlihat putus asa.

"Mianhae Luhan Sshi, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Seandainya aku tahu aku pasti akan membantumu." Sesal Ny.. Kang.

"Tidak apa-apa ny. Aku berterimakasih Ny. Sudah mau meluangkan waktu ny. Untuk mendengarkan cerita saya."

Tak lama setelah itu Luhan berpamitan pada Ny. Kang dan kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Luhan bejalan gontai, dia menggengam seikat bunga yang dititipkan oleh Ny. Kang untuk diberikan pada Minseok. Tadi saat Luhan sempat menceritakan untuk siapa dia membeli bunga Lili tersebut selama 2 bulan belakangan pada Ny. Kang dan berakhir dengan Ny. Kang yang menitipkan seikat bunga Lili untuk diberikan pada Minseok sesaat sebelum Luhan pamit pulang.

Luhan kini berada di ruangan Minseok. Tak ada siapapun, Hanya ada suara elektrokardiograf yang menunjukkan garis naik turun. Luhan melihat kertas memo kuning di atas nakas lalu tangannya bergerak mengambilnya.

_**Luhannie Bibi titip Minseok sebentar**_

_**Bibi sedang mengambil baju ganti untuk Minseok ke Rumah**__._

Luhan meletakkan kembali memo tesebut dan duduk disamping Minseok.

"Minseok aah,." Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, ini mengenai perasaanku. Entah kenapa aku measakan perasaan yang berbeda saat aku ada disampingmu, walau kadang ingatan masalaluku selalu muncul tiba-tiba saat aku ada disampingmu dan membuatku sakit tak tertahan, aku merasa ada hal yang berbeda di dirimu. Aku selalu merasa tenang saat aku ada disampingmu, aku selalu merasa tenang jika aku bercerita apapun padamu."

"Ini mungkin terdengar lucu, sepertinya aku menyukai orang yang sedang terbaring koma di tempatku bekerja. Aku menyukaimu Minseok aah, cepatlah sadar dan ayo kita pergi berkencan.!"

"Mengenai masalaluku, sepertinya aku harus menyerah Minseok ah, aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat semuanya." Tanpa Luhan sadari jari kelingking Minseok bergerak.

"Lagipula percuma aku mengingatnya. Jika orang yang ada dalam ingatanku benar-benar ada, seharusnya dia datang mencariku. Tapi selama 2 bulan ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang mencariku dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Aku menyerah, aku ingin memulai yang baru denganmu Minseok aah, jadi cepatlah bangun..!"

Sekali lagi jari Minseok bergerak, seolah merespon apa yang sedang dikatakan Luhan padanya. Namun Luhan tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Luhan meletakkan bunga Lili yang dititipkan Ny. Kang padanya untuk Minseok di Vas bunga, menyatukannya dengan bunga Lili yang di beli Luhan pagi tadi.

Luhan menatap wajah Minseok lalu mengecup sekilas pipi tirus Minseok. _**"SARANGHAE KIM MINSEOK..!"**_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Minseok berreaksi dengan kata cinta yang dibisikkan Luhan di telinga Minseok, tubuh Minseok kejang-kejang. Elektrokardiograf yang menunjukkan detak jantung Minseok bergerak tidak stabil. Luhan terkejut dan langsung memencet tombol darurat disamping bangsal Minseok, seketika suara sirine menggema di ruangan para perawat. Dan beberapa dokter termasuk Chanyeol mulai berlarian ke arah dimana tombol tersebut berbunyi yaitu kamar 365.

"Minseok aah.! Minseok aah.!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Minseok pelan. "Minseok aah gwaenchana,.?" Luhan terlihat sangat panik dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Luhan dapat melihat tubuh Minseok terus mengejang. "Yaaakkk,, Palliwa kenapa tidak ada medis yang datang kesini..!" teriak Luhan sambil terus memencet tombol darurat di tangannya.

Keadaan panik saat itu membuat Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa padahal dia sendiri seorang dokter.

"Minseok Aah,.!" suara sirine panggilan darurat yang terdengar dari arah kamar Minseok terus berbunyi. Namun saat para awak medis datang ke ruangan Minseok, tiba-tiba Luhan kesakitan. Luhan memegang kepalanya erat, kini sakit di kepala Luhan terasa lebih sakit dari biasanya. Dan kilasan-kilasan masalalu Luhan kembali berputar di kepala Luhan.

"_**Saranghae Luhannie~"**_

"_**Aah~ Lu Han.!" **_Suara desahan_**.**_

"_**Bagaimana jika kita menikah,.?"**_ Luhan melihat bayangan dirinya tengah berlutut pada seseorang sambil memegang sebuah kotak berisi dua buah cincin.

"Minseok aah,.!" Luhan terjatuh di lantai, dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh Luhan. pandangan Luhan mulai kabur. Yang bisa Luhan lihat adalah para awak medis yang tengah melakukan CVR pada Minseok dengan menggunakan Defibrillator. Samar Luhan dapat melihat tubuh Minseok yang terangkat ke atas ketika alat kejut tersebut mengenai tubuh Minseok.

"Naikkan.!" Pinta dr. Huang.

Yoona pun menuruti perintah dr. Huang dan menaikkan joule alat tersebut. Lagi alat itu menyentuh tubuh Minseok bagian dada, tapi tak ada reaksi yang berarti.

Dokter melakukan CVR lainnya dengan menekan-nekan dada Minseok, melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Minseok.

"Minseok aah..!" tangan kiri Luhan memegang erat kepalanya yang sakit, sedangkan tangan kanan Luhan mengayun-ayun diudara mencoba menggapai Minseok yang dikelilingi oleh teman-teman dokternya yang lain.

"Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttt..!" dr. Huang mengelengkan kepalanya lalu menunduk, Elektrokardiograf di samping Minseok menunjukkan garis lurus tak terputus. Dan itu suara terakhir yang Luhan dengar sebelum pandangan Luhan memudar dan gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_Jogiyo,.! Jogiyo,.!" Luhan menoleh. Luhan melihat seorang namja bermata kucing tengah terengah dihadapannya. Luhan memandangnya heran._

"_Waeyo,.?" Tanya Luhan._

"_Hosh hosh hosh,," namja dihadapan Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya._

"_Maaf,.! Sepertinya pasport kita tertukar." Ucap namja di hadapan Luhan. "Lihatlah,.!" Namja dihadapan Luhan menunjukkan pasport yang dipegangnya pada Luhan. "Mwo,.!" Luhan terkejut lalu mengambil pasport yang ada padanya._

_Luhan bisa melihat Case pasport miliknya dan milik namja dihadapannya serupa alias sama. Luhan pun membuka Case pasport miliknya dan menemukan pasport dengan nama dan foto bukan dirinya melainkan foto namja dihadapannya saat itu._

"_Mianhae, sepertinya pasport kita tertukar saat kita tidak sengaja betabrakan tadi." Namja dihadapan Luhan membungkuk._

"_Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku juga minta maaf." Luhan balas membungkuk pada namja dihadapannya, lalu saling menukarkan pasport masing-masing._

"_Luhan Imnida. Xi Lu Han" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya lalu sedikit membungkuk._

"_Minseok Imnida, __**Kim Min Seok**__." Namja bernama Minseok itu tersenyum pada Luhan, membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya. _

'_**MINSEOK.!' **_

"_Minseok,! bukankah kau Minseok,.?" tanya Luhan saat tak sengaja bertemu Minseok di sebuah Coffee Shop tak jauh dari apartemen Luhan._

"_Luhan,.!" Mereka pun saling bercengkrama. Mengobrol sebanyak yang mereka bisa._

"_Kau suka Coffee,.?" Tanya Luhan._

"_Sangat, aku sangat menyukainya. Aku merasa lebih hidup jika sudah meminum Coffee."_

"_Kenapa kita bisa menyukai banyak hal yang sama, bahkan alasanku menyukai Coffee sama denganmu."_

"_Jongmallyeo,.?"_

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!' **_

"_Minseok, kau harus bertanggung jawab.!" Ucap Luhan._

"_Mwo,.! Harus bertanggung jawab tentang apa, aku tidak menghamilimu.!"_

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku menyimpang sepertimu."_

"_Apa,.?" Minseok berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan._

"_Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku,.!" _

"_Apa,.?" Sekali lagi Minseok berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan._

"_Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku,.!" Luhan berlutut sambil memegang seikat bunga lili. Semua orang di Coffee Shop yang melihat kejadian tersebut terus menyemangati Minseok agar menerima Luhan._

"_Terima.! Terima.! Terima.! Terima.!"_

"_Karena Aku suka bunga lili, jadi aku menerimamu.!" Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh saat Luhan mengecup bibir cherry Minseok._

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!'**_

"_Bagaimana, apa kau suka hadiahnya,.?" Luhan membuka penutup mata Minseok. Minseok terkejut saat berada di sebuah bangunan dengan aksen kuno jaman joseon namun lebih terlihat modern._

"_Apa ini hadiah ulang tahunku,.?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah masih tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya._

"_Ne, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu. Waeyo, apa kau tidak menyukainya,.?"_

"_Bukan begitu, hanya saja bukankah Rumah di Hanok harganya miliaan Won,.? Untuk apa kau menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk rumah ini."_

"_Hanya untuk rumah ini kau bilang, ini rumah masa depan kita Minseok aah. Dan kita akan tinggal bersama di rumah ini. Mengenai uang, aku tidak perduli sebesar apapun uang yang harus kuhabiskan."_

_Minseok dan Luhan berciuman. Awalnya ciuman biasa namun sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Kini mereka sudah berbaing di atas ranjang di rumah baru mereka dengan tubuh tak terbalut sehelai benangpun._

"_Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan.!" Bisik Luhan. Dan hari itu pun menjadi hari pertama bagi kedua insan dimabuk cinta itu melepas keperjakaan mereka. Desahan demi desahan terus menggema di rumah tersebut, mereka saling menyebut nama mereka saat puncak kenikmatan menyelimuti keduanya._

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!'**_

_Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan Luhan._

"_Aku pergi dari rumah Lu, Ibuku tidak menyukai putera tunggalnya mempunyai kelainan sepertiku. Ibuku malu mengetahui aku seorang Gay."_

_Luhan memeluk erat Minseok dan Minseok balas memeluk erat Luhan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Luhan._

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!'**_

"_Kau berselingkuh dengan namja itu, iya kan,.!"_

"_Siapa namja itu Minseok aah,.? apa kau berselingkuh dengannya,.?"_

"_Tidak Lu, aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun. Percayalah.!"_

"_Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengannya,.?"_

"_Sehun hanya teman kecilku Lu, dia putera dari teman ibuku."_

"_Plakk.!" Luhan menampar Minseok._

"_Baby, Mianhae aku tidak sengaja." Luhan menatap ngeri pada telapak tangannya._

"_Kau tidak percaya padaku,.?" tanya Minseok sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit dan berurai air mata._

"_Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja Mianhae,.!" Luhan memeluk Minseok._

"_Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, jangan terlalu cemburu pada siapapun Lu, karena hanya kau yang ada di dalam hatiku, hanya kau yang kucintai. Hiks"_

"_Mianhae,, Mianhae,, ini karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku takut kau berpaling dariku.!"_

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!'**_

_Luhan dan Minseok berlarian kesana kemari, Lengan Luhan ditarik Oleh Minseok sang kekasih._

"_Kita mau kemana lagi eoh, apa kau tidak lelah,.?" Luhan dan Minseok berada di taman hiburan._

"_Aku mau naik itu,!" Seru Minseok sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan disana._

"_Kenapa harus naik itu,.?" Luhan menunjuk ke arah permainan yang ingin dinaiki Minseok yaitu sebuah bianglala besar._

"_Jeball,.!" Minseok menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, dan hampir menangis, bibirnya mengerucut lucu._

"_Aigooo,,..! baiklah." Akhirnya Luhan luluh dan merekapun menaiki bianglala tersebut._

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!'**_

"_Minseok ah,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Luhan mengawali pembicaan malam itu saat mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restourant yang di booking khusus oleh Luhan._

"_Bicara apa,.?"_

_Minseok terkejut saat untuk keduakalinya Luhan berlutut di hadapan Minseok. Namun yang sangat membuat Minseok terkejut kali ini adalah apa yang digenggam Luhan dan apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya._

_Yang di genggam Luhan bukan bunga lili yang diberikannya dua tahun lalu saat Luhan menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok, melainkan sebuah kotak hitam berisi dua buah cincin perak dengan aksen garis hitam di tengahnya._

"_Bagaimana jika kita menikah,.? Menikahlah denganku Minseok aah, dan hidup denganku selamanya.!" Pinta Luhan._

"_Aa—Lu—Han-!" Gugup Minseok._

"_Bagaimana, apa jawabanmu,.?"_

"_Aku mau menikah denganmu jika kau sudah mengenalkanku pada orang tuamu,.?"_

"_Haruskah.?"_

"_Harus sekali.!"_

"_Baiklah besok kita pegi ke Beijing agar kita bisa segera menikah.!"Ucap Luhan mantap._

'_**MINSEOKKIE.!'**_

_Luhan dan Minseok sedang dalam perjalanan ke Airport hari ini sesuai janji Luhan. Luhan akan mengenalkan Minseok pada kedua orang tua Luhan yang tinggal di Beijing._

_Luhan dan Minseok sengaja melakukan perjalanan malam hari agar bisa beristirahat di pesawat. Namun cuaca malam itu sedikit mengganggu, Hujan lebat serta kilatan petir terus menyambar menghiasi perjalanan keduanya menuju Incheon Airport._

_Hari itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi kebahagian mereka tidak berlangsung lama saat sebuah mobil truk hampir menabrak mobil Luhan. Luhan mencoba menghindar dengan membelokkan mobilnya, namun sayang ada truk lain dari arah berlawanan._

"_**Luhan Awass di depan,.!"**_

_**DUARRRR,,, BLUMM PRAANGGG.! **__Mobil yang Luhan kendarai tertabrak truk lain hingga tergelincir dan masuk ke dalam sungai Han. Tak hanya mobil Luhan yang mengalami kecelakaan, dua mobil truk serta dua mobil pribadi lain juga mengalami hal serupa, hanya saja mobil mereka tidak masuk ke dalam laut dalam seperti mobil Luhan._

_Luhan ditemukan tim SAR 30 menit kemudian, sedangkan Minseok baru bisa ditemukan tim SAR satu jam kemudian. Hingga membuat mereka dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit yang berbeda._

_Dua hari setelah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Luhan, Luhan sadar namun Luhan dinyatakan mengalami Amnesia ringan dimana dia tidak bisa mengingat sebagian memorinya terutama memori yang terjadi dua tahun belakangan. Luhan pun tak bisa mengenali Minseok sang kekasih yang baru saja ditemuinya disaat Luhan baru saja sadar, saat Minseok baru dipindahkan oleh Ibunya ke Rumah Sakit tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MINSEOKKIE...!" Luhan sadar dari pingsannya. Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya terkejut mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"DIMANA DIA DIMANA,.?!"

"Apa yang kau maksud Minseok,.?"

"DIMANA DIA YEOLL AAH,.?"

Chanyeol tertunduk, sesaat hanya ada suara isakan Luhan disamping Chanyeol.

"Mianhae Hyung,.!" Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Luhan ke sebuah ruangan, tepatnya sebuah ruangan khusus di Rumah Sakit tersebut yang biasa dipakai untuk menyemayamkan orang yang sudah meninggal.

Luhan melihat Ibu Minseok tengah menjerit-jerit menangisi Minseok. Luhan terkulai dilantai saat melihat sebuah peti dan disamping peti mati tersebut terpampang foto Minseok kekasihnya.!

"MINSEOKKIE..!" Luhan berlari, Luhan melihat jasad sang kekasih di dalam peti. Luhan terduduk lemah disamping peti.

"Minseok aahh Ireona baby ireona,.!" Luhan memukul-mukul kepala serta dadanya. Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Luhan namun Luhan terus menepis kasar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tak bisa mengenali kekasihku sendiri,.? Kenapa aku harus mengalami amnesia,.? Kenapa aku menuruti keinginanmu untuk menemui orangtuaku di beijing,.? Kenapa kita harus pergi ke Beijing malam itu juga,.? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Teriak Luhan.

"Seandainya aku tidak menuruti keinginanmu waktu itu, aku yakin kita sudah berdiri di altar pernikahan Minseok Aah.! ireona baby palliwa Ireona..!" isak Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, Tak terasa sudah seminggu Minseok meninggalkan Luhan. Hidup Luhan kini sangat berantakan karena tak ada lagi Minseok disampingnya.

Luhan tak pernah lagi datang ke rumah sakit, hidupnya kini bagai zombi. Tak mau makan, tak mau minum tak mau melakukan aktifitas apapun. Kedua orang tua Luhan yang berhasil dihubungi Chanyeol dan kini ada di Korea pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuh Luhan terlihat kurus bahkan seperti tengkorak berjalan. Mata rusanya tak lagi berbinar seperti saat Minseok ada di sisinya.

Sampai saat seorang polisi datang mengunjungi Luhan dan mengantarkan sesuatu, barulah Luhan mau makan sesuatu.

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu asal kau mau makan." Pinta sang polisi.

"Ini mengenai Minseok.!" Mendengar nama Minseok disebut Luhan pun mau makan walau hanya beberapa suap. Lalu sang polisi menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Luhan.

"Ini adalah beberapa barang yang berhasil kami temukan dari dalam mobil anda dr. Lu. Maaf terlalu lama karena kami membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menarik mobil anda dari dalam Sungai Han yang dalam itu."

Tak lama setelah itu sang polisi berpamitan. Luhan mengambil kotak tersebut lalu mulai membukanya.

Luhan menangis sesegukan saat melihat apa isi kotak tersebut. Ponsel Minseok dan Luhan yang menggunakan Phonecase couple, pasport Minseok dan Luhan yang masih menggunakan case yang sama seperti pertama mereka bertemu, kotak cincin hitam yang masih utuh berisi cincin yang Luhan gunakan saat melamar Minseok, serta sebuah kunci rumah dengan gantunggan bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

_**-Hanok Village, Gyedong-gil Jongno-gu Seoul No. 26-**_

Luhan ingat itu adalah rumah yang pernah Luhan belikan untuk Minseok, bahkan Luhan sudah tinggal bersama Minseok selama 2 tahun di rumah tersebut.

Luhan pergi ke kamarnya di rumah Chanyeol, mengganti pakaiannya dengan rapih kemudian meminjam mobil pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana hyung,.?"

"Iya kau mau kemana sayang,.?" Tanya Ny. dan Tn. Xi pada Luhan.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau belum bisa menyetir lagi, biar aku antar."

"Aku bisa melakukannya, percayalah padaku.!" Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya pada Luhan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, kilatan saat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan membuat Minseok harus pergi meninggalkannya sedikit membuat Luhan ragu untuk menjalankan mobil.

"Haaaahhhh.! Aku bisa." Ucap Luhan.

Mobil mulai menyala dan sedetik kemudian mobil yang dikendarai Luhan pergi meninggalkan gerbang rumah Chanyeol.

30 menit kemudian Luhan sampai di sebuah rumah, rumah yang selalu muncul dalam ingatan Luhan saat Luhan belum bisa mengingat semuanya, saat Minseok masih terbaring koma di rumah Sakit. Luhan membuka pintu gerbang rumah tersebut dengan Kunci miliknya.

"Brak.!" Luhan dapat merasakan semilir angin menyambut kedatangannya, sebuah taman luas terpampang dihadapan Luhan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai memasuki rumah tersebut.

Luhan menangis saat melihat puluhan pot berisi bunga lili yang sudah mengering terhampar di setiap sudut rumah. Foto-foto Minseok dan Luhan yang tergantung di setiap dinding, dapur yang biasa Minseok gunakan untuk memasak mulai berdebu.

Luhan menangis. Mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama Minseok di rumah itu. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Luhan dan Minseok.

"Cklek.!" Luhan membuka pintu.

Sudah dua bulan lebih di tinggalkan, tapi Luhan masih bisa mencium bau farume Minseok di kamar itu. Ranjang yang terlihat rapih karena Minseok yang selalu merapihkannya setiap pagi, ranjang yang selalu menjadi saksi atas permainan cinta yang mereka lakukan saat nafsu menyelimuti keduanya. Luhan kembali menangis hingga tertidur.

Sudah seharian Luhan berada disana, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal disana agar bisa merawat rumah kenangannya bersama Minseok. Luhan pun memutuskan kembali ke rumah Chanyeol untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol, berniat mengambil barang miliknya. Luhan melihat kotak pemberian polisi tadi yang dia simpan di kursi kosong sebelah kemudinya. Luhan menitikan air matanya. Luhan mengambil kotak cincin hitam miliknya dari dalam kotak yang lebih besar.

Luhan terus memandangi cincin tersebut hingga tak menyadari sesuatu.

"**KRRRIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT- DUARRRR,,, BLUMM PRAANGGG.! "**

Mobil Luhan kini dalam keadaan terbalik di tengah jalan yang ramai. Luhan dapat mendengar orang-orang berteriak di sekitar mobil miliknya. Berteriak agar menolong Luhan yang terjebak di dalam mobil tersebut.

Kepala Luhan terus mengalirkan darah segar, tangannya berusaha menggapai kotak cincin miliknya. Luhan memeluk kotak tersebut di dadanya.

"**MINSEOKKIE,, SARANGHAEYO BABY..!"** Luhan menutup matanya, kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Minseok kembali muncul.

_**Tapi selama 2 bulan ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang mencariku dan mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Aku menyerah, aku ingin memulai yang baru denganmu Minseok aah, jadi cepatlah bangun..!"**_

Luhan menatap wajah Minseok lalu mengecup sekilas pipi tirus Minseok. _**"SARANGHAE KIM MINSEOK..!"**_

"_**Selamat pagi Minseok, Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini,.? Lihat aku membawa sesuatu untukmu pagi ini."**_ Luhan menunjukkan bunga lili yang tadi dibawanya lalu meletakkannya di samping Minseok.

"_**Saranghae Minseokkie.!"**_ Luhan memberikan seikat bunga lili pada Minseok.

"_**Luhan Imnida. Xi Lu Han."**_Luhan mengulurkan tangannya lalu sedikit membungkuk_._

"_**Minseok Imnida, Kim Min Seok."**_Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan, membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"**DDUAARRRRR..!"** mobil Luhan meledak dengan Luhan yang masih terjebak didalamnya. Dan suara debuan tersebut mengakhiri kisah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ok ini udah end. Mian kalo masih ada Typo apalagi soal huruf "R" laptopku lagi terkena pirus cadel Oh Sehun. Dan aku udah review berkali-kali biar ga ada typo, jadi maaf kalo masih ada yang nyempil satu/dua.

_aku mau jawab mengenai yang tanya tentang FF Far Away. sebenarnya orang ketiganya itu Baek atau Sehun,.?_

_jadi begini, dulu pas awal buat dan di publish di FB orang ketiganya itu Sehun dan tenyata ada readers yg gak suka Sehun jadi cewek. nah aku pan gak tau kalo di HunHan / TaoHun ff GS yang jd cewek siapa jadi aku jadikanlah Sehun cewek di Far away. nah karena pernah dapet protes kaya gitu, aku ganti Sehun jadi Baek pas mau di publish di ffn, tp tenyata masih ada beberapa yg gak kena aku ganti nama Sehunnya. jadi aku minta maaf buat readers yang sempet bingung. aku mau edit lagi gak tau caranya karena udah terlanju di publish. kalo mau di hapus dan di post ulang kok aku mikirya sayang banget karena udah banyak yg review. tp nanti aku pikir lagi deh mau di hapus terus post ulang atau di biarin aja. dan makasih buat **Shinta. Lang** sama **KaiHun70 **yang udah mengingatkan aku. :-)._


End file.
